


Bah Humbug!

by ungodlyprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Reader isn't really gendered, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlyprophet/pseuds/ungodlyprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to celebrate christmas but the reader isn’t so willing to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Humbug!

December. Cold, snowy and festive. You could deal with 2 of the 3 things on that list. The latter, well. You tended to avoid anything Christmassy, rather you would just go about your regular hunting jobs as if the rest of the world wasn’t revelling in holiday cheer. Which was difficult, especially with Gabriel now tagging along as your new ‘hunting partner’. For an archangel, and an important part of Christianity. He sure did enjoy getting into the spirit of the pagan holiday. This hadn’t bothered you so much during the previous case. Since you liked to focus on the case more than everything else, Gabriel would keep the Christmassy feel to a minimum. Only dropping occasional hints. But, the case had finished, and with only 5 days till Christmas, Gabriel had been laying on the heat more than ever. 

When you had woken up in the motel you’d found a note from Gabriel, saying to meet him in town at the mall. And so, although begrudgingly - you had wanted to spend the day in, it was cold -  you had gotten up and gone into town. Stopping to get coffee on the way. You walked into the bustling mall and twitched slightly at the mass of people.

“The Christmas spirit.” You muttered under her breath, looking around the entrance for Gabriel, who never told of his location further than ‘ the mall’. And then you spotted him, standing and staring up at a window display of some flash clothing store. One which consisted of plastic models. Wearing the latest trends in fashion, with angel wings hanging loosely from their back. As well as halos - made from what looked like glow sticks - which were above their heads by way of wire. You strode up to the archangel and stood beside him, bumping your shoulder with his, causing him to look at you with a small lopsided grin, before swooping in for a sweet kiss. One that tasted of coffee and caramel. Gabriel pulled back with a wink and you turned to look at the display again.

“Mornin’ Sugar.” He said in his usual upbeat and chipper tone. You smiled. There were always two things you could guarantee with Gabriel first thing in the morning. One; he always tasted like caramel. Two; he was always in a genuinely good mood.

“Good Morning Gabe.” You replied, taking a good long sip of your coffee. “I’m assuming you didn’t call me here for the window displays.”

“I’m on a crusade-”

The sigh was probably audible to the people across the room.

“Not the Christmas thing again Gabriel. Come on, I’ve already said my bit on your favourite holiday” You quoted back to him. You were sure that the excuse was the same one the archangel had used when you said you didn’t celebrate Halloween as well. You turned away from the display and began making your way back to the door only for Gabriel to strategically spin you around, so that you ended up with your back to the door and Gabriel in front of you, both hands on your upper arms.

“Oh come on, you haven’t even given the holiday a chance yet.” Was his comeback, and you found yourself rolling her eyes; semi-playfully.

“God give me strength”

“Actually honey, Dad would probably be on your side with this one, I think…” Gabriel added much to your entertainment as you downed the last of your coffee. You wasn’t surprised when the empty cup vanished from your hands.

“That’s not the point. My crusade is to get you to see how great Christmas can be! C’mon, fun for the whole family!” With the last part of the small speech Gabriel let go of one of your arms and swept his free arm around the mall area - which was bustling with families. The archangel quickly turned back to you, eyes shining with festive joy.

“Huh?”

With a small laugh, you realised that you weren’t actually going to get anywhere with the rather determined Gabriel. At least if you let him have his fun it may appease him for now.

“You have today to convince to join your festive crusade.”

Gabriel’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at your statement and you laughed even more. Reaching your other hand up to where Gabriel’s was still resting on your right arm, and taking his hand in yours. Which he replied to with a victorious squeeze, kissing you lighting on the nose. This was his silent way of saying ‘thank you’. Before anything else could be said, Gabriel had pulled you along by your hand (Much to your surprise), and the two of you began your walk down the mall, admiring the displays on the way. About halfway down the stretch, you had been pulled as close as possible to your archangel with the warm and firm grip of his large hand around your smaller one.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet lil' standalone I wrote not last Christmas but the one before that.


End file.
